


S'mores

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron share some S'mores





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Harry, what are these called again? Stores?” Ron asks licking the melted chocolate from his fingers. “They’re delicious.”

Harry laughs and grabs the box of marshmallow Peeps from Ron, “No, they're called S’mores. They’re an American thing.”

Looking up, he realizes Ron has marshmallow goo stuck to his nose and bottom lip, and a smear of melted chocolate in the corner of his mouth.

”Mate, you’ve got some on your face” he gestures to Ron with one hand, while turning his speared peep in the hearth to keep it from burning.

“Huh? Where?”

“Just there, on your nose and lips.”

Harry reaches out to wipe away the smears and Ron grabs his wrist stopping him before he can touch him and quickly shakes his head.

Releasing Harry, Ron takes the remainder of his half eaten s’more and scoops out the melted center with two calloused fingers and unceremoniously smears the chocolate and melted marshmallow on Harry’s lips.

“Hey, what’d ya do that for?” Harry cries indignantly, licking his lips to remove the stickiness.

Leaning in and slowly tracing his own tongue over Harry’s lower lip, Ron whispers, “Well, since you weren’t getting the hint, I’d thought I show you how to properly remove chocolate from your boyfriend’s lips.”

“Oh” Harry mutters, before moaning into Ron’s parted mouth.

Fumbling with his toasting fork, Harry removes his toasted gooey peep from the end and promptly smears it on the exposed skin of Ron’s neck.

“Oi, Harry!” Ron cries breaking their kiss.

"What'd ya do that for?"

“Here, let me get that for you,” Harry purrs, and then pounces.  



End file.
